legend_of_queen_opalafandomcom-20200214-history
Pharaoh
Overview The Pharaoh of Egypt is character of plot and story importance in the LOQO series, as the husband of Farah and the father of both Osira and Opala. It is established that the Pharaoh is dead before the events of the LOQO series which is why Opala now reigns. Most of his story is told by his wife and daughters and others who mention him as "The late Pharaoh". History According to Osira, the Pharaoh was a strong and powerful ruler and possibly very warlike in his relations with other countries. This changed after he met Farah, then a "belly dancing" slave, the Pharaoh would often visit her and soon became her sole client. Before long he bought Farah's freedom and made her his wife, this changed his foreign policy greatly as Farah would often be sent to negotiate with foreign powers to encourage their faith and alliances with Egypt. As Farah herself said, her body defended Egypt better then any army ever could. This continued even after the birth of the Pharaoh's first child, Osira. It wasn't until the birth of his second daughter Opala that the Pharaoh had a change of personality. According to Osira, the Pharaoh became weak although this may just be Osira's twisted morals as Farah merely states that the Pharaoh became more devoted to his family rather than Egypt. This change and the fact that Opala was seen as the favorite is perhaps the main reason for Osira to turn to evil. The Pharaoh was actually central to Osira's plot to kill Opala and was even expected by Osira to aid her in her plans. According to a confession of Osira, her plan was set in motion some time before the assassination attempt, Osira would regularly sneak into the Pharaoh's bedroom and seduce him despite his protests. This left the Pharaoh with a great deal of shame and guilt over such a scandal, and Osira used this to keep the Pharaoh in line. Her plan was that if she did kill Opala then this secret would force the Pharaoh to divert the blame away from her and secure her place on the throne. However the plan failed and Osira was caught in the act and not even her control of the Pharaoh could save her. It is sometime after this event that the Pharaoh died, it has not been revealed how he died, however it is likely to be of natural causes. LOQO I By the time Jake arrived in Egypt, the Pharaoh is established as dead although Opala mentions that she has only preformed the annual ceremony to the Gods a few time before, so it can be assumed that the Pharaoh's death was still somewhat recent. Despite this, the Pharaoh plays a major role in Osira's plans as she hopes to resurrect him thus opening a link the the Underworld and the endless supply of magical energy within. If the player has chosen the Evil path, Jake will come face to face with the now Undead Pharaoh and will be forced to defeat him. Here the Pharaoh will express his disappointment in Osira's actions and will exchange words with Farah and Opala. Once he is defeated he plays no further role in the game. Should the player choose the Good path, Jake will stop Osira from resurrecting him.